toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Toons- The End of The Line
This Fanfiction is by Man for the job. This the first part of a big adventure: 2nd part - Super Toons- The Battle of 2011 Chapter 1 Bonkers was at his Toon Estate with Jellyroll Zillerwig. They were playing with their doodles, Bonkers and Waddles. "Waddles! Here boy!" called Jelly. Waddles ran over to his master. "Bonkers! Bonkers! Here boy!" called Bonkers. Bonkers ran over to his master. "They play well together don't they Jelly?" smiled Bonkers. "Yeah......" smiled Jelly. "What's up? You sound troubled." asked Bonkers. "It's nothing, nothing at all, except, well I can't really explain it. Its like we haven't had a adventure in a while. ." "Yeah, I know how you feel Jelly.... I feel it too.." sighed Bonkers. Suddenly, the mission screen from inside Bonkers's house beeped, (the mission screen was part tv part mission screen, when they Super Toons got a mission they were alerted by the mission screen) it meant that it was time for another adventure for the Super Toons! Chapter 2- Flippy's message Bonkers and Jelly dashed inside and looked at the mission screen. "Is this thing on? Hello, hello?" It was Flippy. "We are getting you loud and clear Flippy!" said Bonkers. Whats up? K22's voice gone wrong? You spilt apple juice on the paperwork? Or did you..." "Uh, no I didn't do that (luckily!)" explained Flippy. "Then whats happened?" asked Jelly. "Well...... I would like Jelly to come to my office please...." "Me?!?!?" exclaimed Jelly. His heart shivered with fear, what had he done? Let Waddles loose around Toontown? Made a homemade balloon Bonkers and let is loose around Bonkers house? ( he didn't know about that) Jelly wondered what he had done. Perhaps it was a reward? Or a bigger house? Or a life size statue of him placed in Toontown Central. "Ill be right there Flippy!" waved Jelly. ﻿He rushed out of the door and teleported into Toontown Central "Do you need me Flippy?" asked Bonkers. "No, not now sorry Bonkers. No how do I turn off this thing.. ahh here it is!......." Bonkers was alone in his house, he was thinking why Flippy wanted Jelly. He went over to a cabinet and carefully opened it, he took out a note, it read: "Dear Bonkers, Im afraid that I shall be away for a while, its some buisness with some Toons that I gotta handle, so I will be away for a few days, take care and I will want to know everything thats gone on! From Tomasa." Bonkers sighed, he missed his friends and he missed having adventures. He sat down and began to write a letter. Chapter 3: Bonkers + danger = adventure! Meanwhile............ "Flippy!" shouted Jelly. "Its me Jellyroll Zillerwig, here to see you like you said!" "Ah, Jelly I have been expecting you! Please follow me!" asked Flippy. "Where's K22?" "I sent him on a job that I needed doing." explained Flippy. "So... why did you call for me Flippy?" "Well, its concerning Bonkers...." Jellu gulped, he knew that this wouldn't be good at all. Bonkers finished writing the letter, he posted it and sat down in his chair. KNOCK KNOCK! Someone was outside, but who was it? Bonkers got up and slowly opened the door, it was Yippie Crinklepretzel. "Oh, Hi Yippie! Come on in!" "Great to see you Bonkers! Wheres Jelly, I thought he'd be here." "Oh, he's been called by Flippy to go to his office, he didn't want me though, I wonder why." "Well.... Im here now so lets hang out now, lets go outside!" suggested Yippie. "Yeah!" agreed Bonkers. Meanwhile..... "So now that you told me why K22 doesn't like apple juice, can you tell me why I've been called here?" asked Jelly. "Well, Bonkers is in great danger...." "BONKERS!?!?!??" "Yes, Bonkers, well did he tell you about the time when he got locked up in a abandoned shop?" "Yes, why whats wrong?" asked Jelly. "Well, when he rescued the chained up Toons, they told us that some Toons mutated into Tolan Toons." "WOW, but what does that mean?" asked Jelly. "It means they have no emoticons, we think they were created by the Cogs." "So... what your saying is.. they captured Toons and they turned them into Tolan Toons. But Bonkers told me that they each came here and they drank the water and then they turned into Tolans." "He's right but what Im saying is the water must have been tested on Toons and then the Cogs must have led them into the shop like Bonkers was." "Ok, but why are you reminding me?" asked Jelly. "We want you to find the source of that water and we want you to destroy it." "So why is Bonkers in danger?" "Because he was lucky, he was trapped in there and when he told me that the Tolans turned into sand I got worried. You see there was a rumor that the Cogs had a secret weapon to turn Toons into sand, it didnt work, so the Cogs must have planted it into the water by accident. And since Bonkers touched it, he will slowly wither away." explained Flippy. "WHAT!?!?! Bonkers is gonna die?" cried Jelly. "Yes, I know this is sad but Bonkers isn't gonna be here anymore, however there is a way for Bonkers to recover." "WHAT!?!??" cried Jelly. "You and someone else have to go and find the source of that water, destroy it and then you must find the Tolan Toons, defeat them and take the sand home, you wont be affected because I shall give you special gloves to handle it. Then put it on Bonkers, he will back to normal. Got it?" "Ok, but how long do I have?" "You have 24 hours to save Bonkers. Take a trusted friend with you. When K22 gets back Ill have him take care of Bonkers, dont worry." "Im scared though!" cried Jelly. "What if Bonkers is gone before I get back?" "Ill try to slow the process down ok? But you have to hurry!" "I will Flippy! I will." And with that, Jelly walked out the door with hope that Bonkers would be ok. Chapter 4: Downfall Meanwhile... "Im so happy you came over! Anyway what do you want to do know Yippie?" asked Bonkers. "Hmm what about tag?" So they started playing tag but as they were playing Bonkers started to feel weaker and weaker. "Huff.... puff... so tired....." panted Bonkers. "But we've only just started playing,how can you be out of breath?" asked Yippie. "I don't know..." panted Bonkers. With that he collasped onto the floor, he was still panting but he couldn't speak. "Bonkers?!? Are you ok?" asked Yippie, suprised. "He's going to die...." sniffled Jelly. "How can you be sure Jelly?!?" cried Yippie. "Ill tell you...." LATER........... "Oh I see! So Bonkers touched the sand and thats made him weaker!" "Yes, and I would like you to come with me, Im not sure where we're going yet so we better go back to Flippy." "What do we do with Bonkers?" asked Yippie. "K22 is going to take care of him, but I think we should take him to Flippy. Can you carry his legs and Ill carry the head." Later....... "Oh, thank you Jelly!" said Flippy. "We will take good care of him." "But where do we go to?" asked Yippie. "Follow me...." said Flippy. So the two followed Flippy to his desk. "What are you doing Flippy?" questioned Jelly. "Im opening my safe its under my desk. Here take this." Flippy handed the map to Jelly. "Back in when Toontown was founded, there was a place called Cogtown, it was ruled over by Cogs, then they saw our town and tried to invade, we invaded Cogtown and now its in ruins, however there is still a place where the water is and the Tolan Toons must be there." "WOW! So we destroy the water and find the Toons and then get the sand, sprinkle it on Bonkers, and hey- presto! We're done?" said Jelly. "Yep! But this is dangerous! Im sure you can do it though. Use the map to help you get there." "Lets go!" smiled Jelly. But before they went, they looked at Bonkers, he was in pain, he wasn't breathing or moving. "We'll do this for you Bonkers!" cried Yippie. "Yeah! Take care my friend....." said Jelly. They both set off from the directions that Flippy had gave them, eventually they reached the outside of Toontown, they were in a dessertland, no trees were there, nor any water, nor any people! "Where are we Jelly?" "Well according to the map, we are almost there..." said Jelly, he pointed to a pointy shaped building in the distence, they both kept going.... Meanwhile...... "Sir, sir! Are you sure you like my voice like this?" "Yes, how is Bonkers doing?" asked Flippy. "Not very good! He is starting to fade away!" " I hope Jelly and Yippie do this, its up to them, if they fail, Bonkers will be gone." Meanwhile.... "We're here!" panted Yippie. "Yeah.... is this really where the Cogs lived?" "I don't know but look you can see ruins over there! It looks like it used to be a Cog Factory." "Yeah, I think so, but the question is: where is the water?" questioned Jelly. Yippie shrugged and they continued forward. "Look! I think I see a waterfall!" pointed Jelly. They ran quickly to it and they looked down, it was dry, no water, no nothing. "The water must have dried up, there must be more!" said Yippie. "Yes, we'd better search all areas, let's split up. You go left, ill go right." Jelly said. "Ok." agreed Yippie. So they split up and to try to find the water and the Tolans, however they didn't know how Bonkers was doing......... Chapter 5: Tolans﻿ "Sir! Sir!" shouted K22. "Yes?" answered Flippy. "Bonkers is getting worse, he is fading for longer, it gets longer each time." "Uh-oh, Bonkers is in stage 4, only 2 more stages and he's gone! Forever........" "What do we do?!?" "We wait.... But every second is important, the longer we wait the greater Bonkers is dieing.........." Meanwhile........ "Jelly! I found something! Jelly!" shouted Yippie. "Jelly? Are you there?" "Oh he isn't going to come back for a while... Ha ha ha ha!" It was the Tolans, and they were even worse than before! Jelly walked into a storage room. It was packed with Red Tape, Clip-on-ties, and most importantly, the water! "I found it! Once I destroy this all we have to do is find the Tolans! In fact I should destroy the Red Tape and other stuff while Im here!" Jelly took out his Gags and... SPLAT! BOOM! BEEP- BEEP! GURGLE..... POW! "Well that worked!" smiled Jelly covered with soot. He strolled out the building and tried to find Yippie. "Yippie! Yippie! I did it! The water is gone! Yippie?" Meanwhile.... "Are you the Tolan Toons?" "Who do you think we are?! Cogs?!" "My friend is dieing because of you!" cried Yippie. "Not because of us, there are several groups of Tolans but they were all destroyed but we remained, so we decided to place the water into a shop so Toons would get locked in and drink it, then they would teleport to us! However sometimes we make modifactions." explained the leader. "Yes, but my friend touched the sand and now he is dieing." "He is infected with a virus, a virus which shall destroy him and then his remains will wither away!" "You can't do this! You just can't!" argued Yippie. Meanwhile... "Huh? Whats this? I think I can hear someone talking!" Jelly put his ear onto the wall, It was Yippie, Yippie and someone else, it must be the Tolans! "Darn! The doors locked!" Jelly thought and he eventually reached an answer. "Eureka!" Jelly took out his Gags and....... SPLAT! FIZZ! BING BING 'Cha-ching! ' The door slowly opened, "Jelly!" shouted Yippie. "Yippie! Are those the Tolans?" "You bet!" "Silence!" ordered the leader of the Tolans, " Bonkers must be eracicated and you cannot get the cure!" "Oh yea? Well we know the cure, its staring us in the face!" laughed Jelly. "Take out your Gags." he whispered. "Got it." replied Yippie. They both nodded and they began to take out their Gags. "What? What are you whispering about!" demannded the leader. "Oh, nothing." winked Jelly. Yippie nodded and then.... SPLAT! GURGLE..... FIZZLE. POP! "Ahh! What! We are disovlving!" said one of the Tolans. "There melting! But what about the leader?" wondered Yippie. "I am uninfected! I am the only one that melts to sand!" laughed the Tolan Leader. "But why do the others melt?" asked Jelly. "They have been modified but I stay pure! I am the original! And the other Tolans your friend has met must be originals too. The new ones don't melt to sand." explained the leader. "But. how do we find the cure?" asked Yippie. "You cannot! Because I am the cure! And I wont let you take me!" He clicked his fingers and he slowly began to disappear. "No! Dont go we need you!" cried Jelly. "Too late! It is the only way Bonkers shall die! He shall die in the palm of my hands!" laughed the Tolan. Jelly and Yippie watched in horror, they both cried a tear and the Tolan leader laughed as he disapeared into flames, the flames surrounded the building, there was no way out......... Meanwhile......... "Sir! Sir! Bonkers is at stage 5!" "This isnt good!" replied Flippy. "What do we do Jelly?!" cried Yippie. "I dont know Yippie!" replied Jelly. " I have an idea!" shouted Yippie. "What?!" "Squirt Gags!" So they both used their squirt Gags. Splash! Splash! "Yes it worked!" exclaimed Jelly. They both walked out the door. "But.... we failed........" sighed Jelly. "Well, we should go home and tell Flippy..." "Wait!" said Jelly. Suddenly Jelly and Yippie appeared at Toon Hall. "Huh? How did we get here? I didn't want to go, I wanted to keep going to find water....... this is weird.." thought Jelly. Chapter 6: To Live or to Die? Later.......... "Did you succeed!?" asked Flippy. "Uh... no.. we're sorry... the Tolan leader teleported away. we are sorry. I feel so bad!" cried Jelly. "Me too!" sighed Yippie. "Its not your fault......" said K22. "I agree." said Flippy. "I wouldn't leave Bonkers to die but somehow we left..."weeped Jelly. "Jelly, Yippie dont worry! Its sad but we can try to save him." said K22. "Ok... but how.......... Meanwhile........ "Huh? Where am I?" wondered Bonkers. He was no where, no place, no time. "You are in Lingo, no where!" explained a cloaked figure, "Who... who are you..." "I am a Tolan!" "A Tolan!? How did you survive? Oh yes Flippy told me about the rumour, but why am I here? I don't feel weak anymore, why is that?" "All of your illness is gone for now.." answered the Tolan Leader. "What Illness?" asked Bonkers. "You are infected with a illness! When you touched the sand from the last time you met us, it gave you a illness. Your friends tried to help you by going to the ruins of CogTown to get the cure, but they failed, thanks to me." explained the Tolan. "But why am I here? Have I died?" "Not yet! But I am willing to show you what life would be like if you lived, or life if you died." "Do I choose which one I want?" asked Bonkers. "Yes, but I warn you, once chosen, you cannot change your mind." "Agreed." said Bonkers. Meanwhile....... "Bonkers! Speak to us!" sobbed Jelly. "He is currently in stage 5, when he reaches 6 then he will be dead...." explained Flippy. "Is there anything we can do?" asked Yippie. "No, Im afraid Bonkers will be dead in a matter of minutes...." Meanwhile.... "First up is how life would be liked if you lived." "Ok.........." WOWN WOWN WOWN WEEP! "Bonkers! Bonkers! Im so glad you lived! So glad that I have decided to stop watching Dr Who and look after you incase you might die." said Jelly. "Bonkers! I have decided to give up on becoming a tennis player and become a doctor!" smiled Tomasa. Bonkers's doodle came in: "RUFF RUFF RUFF OOO RUFF RUFF!" Which translated as: Bonkers, I have decided to lick you more often and feed you Jellybeans. WOWN WOWN WOWN WEEP! "Ok... Im a little freaked out!" shivered Bonkers. "I shall now show you what life would be like if you died." "Ok.....but......." before Bonkers could finish, WOWN WOWN WOWN WEEP! "Oh Bonkers.. Im so sad you died! In fact, I will stop watching Dr Who and start watching something better." said Jelly. "Oh Bonkers! I miss you so much!" cried Tomasa. "In fact, Im gonna give up on tennis and become a Professor!" "Bonkers, I miss you." sighed Banjo. "In fact Im going to give up on saying 'epic' and stop playing football." "And........................" WOWN WOWN WOWN WEEP! "Now that is really scary!" exclaimed Bonkers. "I can't decide......." "There is another way.." began the Tolan. "WHAT!?" shouted Bonkers. "You could not exist at all...." "Um.. I don't know... I mean what would....." Yet again Bonkers couldn't finish... WOWN WOWN WOWN WEEP! "WOO! JELLY, TOMASA, SUGAR! WE LOVE YOU! YEAH WE LOVE YOU!" chanted the crowd. "Thank you! We love you too!" shouted Jelly. "Im so glad you founded Super Toons, Jelly. Because without you we wouldn't be famous!" smiled Tomasa. "Yeah! Ok autographs start now!" Everyone ran over the Super Toons. Jelly's toe got stood on, however he still along with the other members did autographs. "Wow, Jelly your so handsome!" cried one of the girl Toons. "Wow! I didn't think we would be so popular!" whispered Jelly to Sugar and Tom. "I know! I have to thank you Jelly! Its a shame Banjo, Yippie and Snow are on holiday!" sighed Sugar. "I know but still we are sooo famous!" "SUPER TOONS! SUPER TOONS!" WOWN WOWN WOWN WEEP! "Wow so thats life if I never lived would be like that?" asked Bonkers. "Yes.. have you decided?" asked the Tolan. "I will decide but it may take a while......." Meanwhile.... "How much longer?" asked Flippy. "I dont know sir, the process is slowing down." answered K22. "Does that mean he will live?" questioned Jelly. "I don't know, we will just have to wait and see...." "Sir, there is a way to find out what Bonkers is doing, I could teleport into his mind....but it would take an enourmous amount of energy to power this." suggested K22. "Could you do it?" asked Flippy. "Could you?" begged Jelly and Yippie. "I will... do it..... for Bonkers, then I might have enough energy to help him recover but it may take a while." "Oh Thank you so much!" thanked Jelly. "Good luck K22." "Of course sir!" BANWO MAWNON SEEZZE POW! "Have you decided?" asked the Tolan. "I say.........." "Wait! I feel something! It is a energy trying to get through! But I shall stop it and send the force back!" said the Tolan. Weeoop! "Sir! It didn't work! The power was rejected. OW MY CURCITS!" "K22? Are you ok?" asked Flippy. "Well because of the enourmous amount of energy used... I am forced to have to self destruct and regenerate..... you must run! Toon Hall shall be destroyed in approximatly 5 min and 6 seconds.......... Meanwhile..... "I have decided..... I choose............" Meanwhile....... "Im sorry K22....... its my fault..." sighed Jelly. "It's not, when I regenerate I will just change my apperence, no other changes, I promise.... Goodbye everyone...." Meanwhile... "Im waiting!" shouted the Tolan. "Tell me!" He demmanded. "Ok I choose, not to exist, because my friends would be happy, they would be famous, they would be happy......" "So.. are you sure you don't want to exist?" asked the Tolan. "Yes, but before I go, I want to know, what will happen to me? Will I remain here?" "That is undecided... now are you ready?" "Yes, I am.........." Meanwhile at Toon Hall. "K22, what about Toon Hall? Will it be destroyed? K22? K22?" asked Yippie. K22 was glowing, light shot out of his chest and filled the room, the others ran outside and watched Toon Hall go up in flames. Fire began to spread to the other buildings and suddenly the whole of Toontown Central was ablaze. The gang were trapped, nobody could escape. Back in Lingo.. "My time is up...... I.......... must......... go......." cried Bonkers. "Bonkers, are you ready?" Bonkers nodded and he looked up into the sky.... it turned dark and lightening began to strike all around, then the Tolan began to produce energy out of his hands, he fired it at Bonkers and he fell to the floor, then he slowly began to glow and disappear. Meanwhile at Toontown Central......... Nobody could speak, they were dead and they knew it, all other Toons were gone, it was just them, the circle of fire closed in and K22 was still regenerating, he shot out the door and he shot down the fence behind the back wall, an army of Cogs marched through and they began to make there way to Jelly, Yippie and Flippy. The great Toontown Central was turned into a battlefield. All the gang were in trouble, but for Bonkers, it had only just begun. Super Toons will return in: Super Toons- The Battle of 2011 ﻿ Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions by Man for the job Category:Super Toon Fanfictions